One Last Dance, Sunshine
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: It feels so good to remember, sometimes. Ian and Amy went through a lot, from happy moments to sad moments, but that's what make them so strong. You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine... For the WOS contest. I do not own the song nor the books.


**A/N : Hello everyone ! I'm so happy to be here ! This is is an Amian fanfic, for the WOS. I want to apologize if there are any mistake, I don't speak English very well :)**

 **I wish everyone good luck for this contest, enjoy !**

 **One Last Dance, Sunshine**

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

'' Come on, Love. Get up. ''

He was only answered by a low growl.

'' Please. Do it for me. ''

After long minutes of waiting, she finally got up, slowly and painfully.

'' Why ? '' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Just like her moves, it was slow and painful.

As an answer, he simply took her hand, gently, and dragged her in the centre of the room. He first put a hand on her waist, then, with the other, took her fingers and entwined them with his.

He looked at her in the eyes, not breaking his gaze.

'' To remember the good old days. ''

'' _Come on, Ian ! Tell me where we are going, for God's sake ! ''_

'' _Just wait ! We're almost here !_ _''_

'' _But I'm tired of walking ! '' she whined._

 _He didn't say anything in response, and just kept walking forward. In a matter of minutes, they finally arrived at their destination._

'' _Wow, ''she breathed, '' it's… it's beautiful !_ _''_

'' _I know right ? '' he smirked, glitter in his eyes. '' I've found it myself.''_

 _Before them, lighting up their faces like a million lights, they could perfectly see the city of Boston , wide awake at this terribly late hour of the night. They could hear cars and horns, sirens and so much more._

 _Flying around them, not caring of the wild world outside, were a multitude of fireflies, making the moment even more magic._

'' _I-I must say, for a first date, you really impressed me. It's perfect. ''_

'' _Really ? '' he whispered, looking straight at her._

'' _Of course ! I-I'm not lying. ''_

 _She kept looking at the city, not meeting his gaze, and yet, he couldn't force himself to look away. She was so beautiful. He never saw such a natural girl how did she manage to look perfect without any make-up on ? It was beyond him._

 _She was so kind with everyone, even with the most cruel ones. Even with_ him. _She always saw the good in everybody, and he loved her even more for that. She lighted up his world in every single way possible, making his life a bit more bearable, a little like the Sun._

'' _I'm glad you like it. '' he said._

 _She turned to face him, smiling. He came closer to her, closing the space between them. He put a shaking hand on her waist and the other one on her cheek. Slowly and gently, he stroked it, enjoying the sight of her pretty green eyes. He loved them so much, he could look at them every day of his life._

 _Not knowing if he should do it or not, he bent down and kissed her lips. She didn't backed away and he smiled in the kiss. Their mouths moved in sync, fitting like two pieces of puzzle._

" _Thank you," she whispered, " for bringing me here."_

'' _My pleasure. ''_

 _oOo_

 _I'll always love you and make you happy…_

'' Do you like it? ''

She nodded, her eyes closed. They moved together, her head on his shoulder and his cheek against her hair. Always so soft. So comforting.

"But there's not even any music." she said tiredly.

"It doesn't matter. It's the moment that does. But if you want me to put some-"

"No. Stay."

She gripped his shirt, almost afraid he would leave forever.

" _I'm so happy for them !" she exclaimed, beaming and giggling like a little girl._

" _Yeah."_

" _Aren't you?"_

" _Yes, of course, but… it's just… "_

" _What? "_

" _Can't you see? He's not good for her. "_

" _You only say that because she is your baby sister!" she laughed._

" _No! I just know he will only hurt her!"_

" _Yeah, right." she smiled at him. "Well,_ I _think they're very cute together, and they make a beautiful couple. The most beautiful I've ever seen. "_

 _He didn't respond and just smirked at her._

" _What?" she asked, frowning._

 _He wiggled his eyebrows._

" _Stop it! It's disturbing! Tell me what's wrong!"_

" _Are you sure they're the_ most _beautiful couple?"_

" _Well, yes. I can't think of another one."_

" _Oh really?"_

" _Really."_

" _Think harder."_

 _She frowned, as if in deep thoughts._

" _No. I can't."_

" _Alright then. "_

 _He turned away from her, fixing his gaze on his sister and her new boyfriend. He crossed his arms over his chest._

 _Behind him, he could hear her chuckle slightly. She tried to put her hand on his arms but he didn't let her._

" _Come on Ian, you know I'm only kidding. "_

" _Well I'm not. I love you, Amy. "_

 _She went silent, not moving an inch. She just looked at him, frozen._

" _Yeah, " he said. "That's what I thought. You don't love me back. But it doesn't matter, because I wanted you to know. "_

 _He began walking towards the door, but she stopped him. Her grip was strong, determined._

" _I'm sorry Ian. I- "_

" _No, please. Don't say it. You'll only make it worse. "_

" _No! Listen to me. I was just shocked, I wasn't expecting that. To be honest, I thought_ you _didn't love me. " she finished quietly, looking down._

" _What? It's stupid. If I did, why would I stay with you? "_

" _I could ask you the same question. "_

 _They stayed silent for a moment, not daring to say anything. They just looked at each other, oblivious to the rest of the world._

" _I love you too, Ian. I just wish I could have said it first. "_

" _Well, too bad. I did."_

 _He smiled and she returned it._

 _oOo_

 _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me…_

"It's so relaxing. " she said, smiling softly at him.

Her eyes were darker than usual, and the glitter that was once in it was gone.

"I know, " he said. " That's why I forced you to do it. You need to relax a little bit. "

He forced a smile, but she didn't notice.

"You know what didn't change after all those years? " she asked.

"No, what? "

"Your accent. It didn't change at all, and I still love it. "

She coughed but smiled genuinely at him.

" _Who is she? "_

" _Oh my god! I already told you! Nobody! "_

" _If she is nobody, why is she constantly calling you? "_

" _Amy, " he growled, his accent thick. " Please stop it; you're acting like a child. She's just a friend, nothing more. "_

" _Oh so now she is just a friend? Interesting. You don't mind if I call her then? "_

 _He frowned at her, red in the face._

" _Why are you acting like that, for God's sake? " he asked. "She's nothing to me! Absolutely nothing! "_

" _Because you're always talking to her! When we are together, you are on your phone, not even paying any attention to me! You smile whenever your phone rings, you laugh when you read her messages and to top it all, I think you like her more than me. "_

 _She finished in a whisper, her lips trembling. She tried to hide it, but he saw the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall._

 _He stayed silent for a moment, not knowing how to react. He didn't know she was that jealous. Of course he had doubts, but he didn't think she would feel that way. It wasn't his Amy; his Amy was always strong, no matter what._

" _Ames… "_

" _If you don't love me anymore, please tell me. Don't make me waste my time with someone who has no feelings anymore. "_

 _This time, the tears fell, and she didn't try to hide it. Her sobs were loud, and it made his heart break._

" _I love you Amy, and I'm sad that you think otherwise. Ciara is just a friend, I swear. She's not the girl I fell in love with. She's not the girl I laugh everyday with. She's not the girl that makes it harder to breathe when she walks in the room. She's not the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's just a girl. "_

 _She looked at him, unsure. He knew what she was thinking._ Is he telling the truth? _He knew it was hard for her to believe him sometimes. He had done horrible things to her in the past, but he worked every day to make her understand that he would never hurt her again._

" _I can stop talking to her if you want. I can delete her phone number, I can stop seeing her. I can do all these things because I can't lose you."_

 _She put her head in his chest, sobbing, and he put his arms around her waist._

" _There's no need to do that. " she said._

 _oOo_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray…_

" _Please, Ian. Talk to me. "_

 _He didn't respond and just gazed at the wall in front of him._

" _Ian… I hate to see you like this. Say something… "_

 _A sob escaped her mouth._

" _What do you want me to say? " he murmured. "There's nothing to talk about. "_

" _Don't say that! You need to talk! Now more than ever! And you know it very well! "_

 _Why was she crying and not him? She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. She didn't want to imagine. It was too hard. Too painful._

" _I just want to be alone. "_

" _I won't leave you. Not until you're feeling better… "_

" _I won't feel better. "_

" _Oh my God, Ian! Talk to me! Please! Tell me what you are feeling, I-"_

" _What? What do you want me to say?! I think you know very well how I am feeling! I think you know I can't breathe because my heart stopped beating! I think you know I can't sleep at night anymore! I think you know I can't eat! I think you know I'm cold every fucking time! I think you know I can't walk like I used to without seeing her everywhere! I think you know I'm like dead too! "_

" _Ian, you know Natalie-"_

" _Natalie is dead. Now, can you leave me alone? Please?"_

 _She didn't. She just looked at him, not able to leave him alone. She knew he was hurt, very hurt, but his words made her want to cry even harder. Yet, she couldn't. She couldn't because she had to be strong for him, for her, for them._

 _If today he was hurt, a week ago was even worse. After learning what happened, he didn't leave their room for five days. He didn't want to eat, wash himself, or talk to anyone. Yes, he was like dead, too._

" _I don't know what you are feeling, Ian, for I never experienced anything like that before. And, even if you do talk to me about it, I don't think I could ever understand what you are feeling. I can only try. But, I just want to see you happy again. I know it will take time, but I want to see you smile and laugh again. I want to hear your voice like it used to sound, warm and peaceful. I want to see your eyes full of love again. I'll be there for you, Love. I'll wait for you. Always."_

 _oOo_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms…_

 _He woke up, blinking. Where was he? It was all dark, he couldn't see anything. The room was dead silent, no sound could be heard. It was so calm, so peaceful; he could stay like that forever._

 _What amazed him the most was his dream. It felt so good to dream such a beautiful thing, and not the nightmares he usually dreamed. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could go back in it and live it all over again. That was what he wanted the most right now. Go back in his dream._

" _Ian?"_

 _Beside him, a voice growled, full of sleep. He smiled. It felt good to smile again._

" _What are you doing awake?" she asked, her voice sleepy._

" _Hello, Love."_

" _Did you have a bad dream?"_

" _Not all."_

 _She sighed, relieved._

" _Mind sharing?"_

 _He stayed silent for a moment. Did he want to share_ this _with her? Maybe._

" _I dreamed you were in my arms. We were alone, no one was disturbing us. It was really peaceful."_

 _She smiled sweetly at him._

" _We were talking, as usual. You were talking about a book you liked, and I was listening to you. We were so happy. Just then, I realised I couldn't live without you. I couldn't bear not having you beside me, in my arms. I wanted to be the only one loving you, forever."_

 _At that moment, she sat up straight, eyes wide._

" _I want to be like in that dream, I want to be happy. With you."_

" _Ian…"_

" _Marry me, Amy."_

 _oOo_

 _You told me once, dear, you really loved me…_

" _Congratulations!"_

" _Congratulations, Amy!"_

" _Yo, dude! Congrats!"_

" _We-"_

" _\- wish you-"_

" _-a happy life!"_

" _Watch out,_ Cobra _, if you hurt her, I'll take care of you personally."_

" _Don't worry,_ Daniel, _didn't plan to."_

 _He smirked while his newly brother in-law glared at him._

 _Once in the car leading to their honey moon, Amy put her head on his chest, kissing his neck._

" _Amy…"_

 _She straddled him and kissed him passionately. He put his arms around her back, caressing it. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jawline, and finally her collarbone. She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips._

" _I love you so much," she said, her voice cracking. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."_

 _He kissed her lips, gripping her hair._

" _I love you too, Love."_

 _oOo_

 _But if you leave me and love another…_

" _It's your turn."_

 _He groaned, rolling on his back. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep._

" _Ian."_

 _Her voice was firm. No way was she going. It had to be him. He stood up, rubbing his eyes._

 _When he finally made it to the room next to their, he was welcomed by loud wailings. He wanted to scream too, because it wasn't fair. Why couldn't he sleep like everyone else?_

 _Groaning once again, he took the baby in his arms. He sang a lullaby, the one he and Amy learnt when she was still pregnant. He hated to do that, he couldn't help but feel stupid, but to see his son's smile was enough to make him happy. It was worth it._

 _The three months baby stopped crying and stared at him. Ian continued to cradle him, smiling softly at the sight before him. He looked so much like him, with his thick black hair and amber eyes._

" _Is he sleeping?"_

 _He turned back, surprised to see his wife._

" _No, he just keeps looking at me with his big eyes."_

" _You fascinate him."_

" _Of course, I'm his father."_

 _She laughed and went next to him._

" _He's so cute when he does that," she said, grinning._

" _I know, but it's time to sleep."_

 _He put him back in his crib, stroking his belly._

" _You know, sometimes I'm scared you love him more than me," he confessed._

" _Are you joking?"_

" _I'm afraid not."_

" _You're so stupid," she laughed._

" _See, you wouldn't dare say that to James."_

" _Ian, stop saying things like that. I don't love him like I love you, like you don't love him like you love me."_

" _Hmph."_

 _He crossed his arms, pouting and looking away from her. At this, she tickled him and grabbed his hand._

" _Come on, you big baby. We have to sleep."_

" _Are you sure you just want to sleep?" he smirked._

" _Yes! Who was complaining about being constantly tired?"_

" _Okay, okay. You win."_

 _She laughed._

" _But only this time." he finished._

 _oOo_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away…_

" _Okay, so I have big news," she said. "And I'm asking you to stay calm."_

" _Why?" he asked, playing with Daniel, their three years old son._

" _Because… It's big."_

" _You already say that."_

 _She breathed, looking at him straight in the eyes._

" _I'm pregnant."_

 _Silence._

" _Don't think I'm not happy or whatever, but… I thought we agreed to stop having-"_

" _Yes, I know, and there come the big news."_

" _Because it's not all?"_

" _We're having twins, Ian."_

" _Oh."_

 _He looked at Daniel, playing on the floor with his toys. He was completely oblivious of the conversation going on between his parents._

" _Are you angry?" she asked, frowning. "Or-"_

" _No! No. I'm just… surprised, I guess."_

 _He stood up, grinning. He took her in his arms and kissed her red hair._

" _You don't seem happy."_

" _I'm sorry. Come on, say it again."_

" _What?" she frowned._

" _Tell me you're pregnant again!"_

" _Okay… I'm pregnant…"_

" _Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "That's awesome!"_

 _He lifted her up, laughing. Once putting her back on the floor, he kissed her hard on the mouth. Behind them, Daniel giggled._

" _Better?"_

" _Much better."_

" _So, for the names, what do you think of Fred and George for boys and Lily and Rose for girls?"_

 _She laughed._

" _I think they're great."_

" _What do you think you of it, Danny?" he asked._

" _Yeah!"_

" _We have to tell James. James!"_

They stopped dancing, smiling at each other.

"I love you, thank you for the dance."

"My pleasure, my Love."

She sat on the bed, him by her sides.

"You know, I thought about going in Boston for the holidays. What do you think of it?"

"It would be great," she murmured.

"We could pay a little visit to Dan and Sasha, and maybe go to this French restaurant you like."

Silence.

"Amy?"

Silence.

" _Amy!"_

 ** _A/N : So ? What did you think of it ? It's not the best one shot of the year, but I did try my best ;) please, would you be kind as to leave me a review about what you thought, liked or didn't like ?_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading :)_**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _MademoiselleEtincelle_**


End file.
